Asthma Inhaler
(Preteen, 10 years old) * YAG 3 teams: (16 years old)|episode_eliminated = WHATEVER FLOATS YOUR BOAT!|place = 8th|friends = *one-sided, on his/her side |enemies = *Normal *Onesided, on his/her side |color = * Grayish cornflower blue (Body) * Dark azure (Body Outline) * Dark grayish sapphire blue (Cap) * Darker grayish sapphire blue (Cap Outline) * Azureish gray (Medicine) * Dark azureish gray (Medicine Outline) |kill_count = 0|death_count = 0|first_appearance = A CUBE!|voiced_by = Kittybonnie (Ben The Kitty)}} Asthma Inhaler is a female contestant who competed in Yet Another Gameshow. Appearance Asthma Inhaler is a teal asthma inhaler, with most of her features on the back. Her left arm is generally located on the medicine section of her. She is very rectangular-looking. She has a pump on her left. Changes Episodes 1-Beta 12 Episodes 6-9 She lost her pump. =Episodes 9-12 = She replaced her lost pump into 3D-Printed Naily. Episode 12 Personality Asthma Inhaler is rude and tough, and in Marbles Were Lost, is shown to be somewhat sassy. Coverage Yet Another Gameshow A CUBE! She is first shown facing away from the camera, shortly turning towards it to say that Cheesestick sure did "look like a loser." During A Cube's introduction, she's shown in a stack with Cheesestick, Bouncy Ball, and Marble. After Marble left, she fell. During the tug-o-war challenge, she was one of the three contestants on her team pulling the rope. In the end, her team lost. Hold Your Horseshoes Inhaler got impatient due to all of the chatter going on, causing the elimination to be postponed a little. She brought it up by saying "Can we start now?" When 3D-Printed Naily commented on being in the bottom 2, Inhaler told her to shut up. She also claimed that none of the viewers would want to hear her whine. During the challenge, she threw her horseshoe on Marker's cue. Marbles Were Lost At the beginning, Inhaler was picking apart everything 3D-Printed Naily said, even insulting her face by calling it ugly. During the challenge, she became annoyed at 3DPN refusing to help, and told her to have fun being eliminated sarcastically. She then later looked at Marker in disappointment with the rest of her team. How To Run In 3 Easy Steps! Inhaler basically started off the episode by showing a more humble side of her. She wanted to comfort her sad teammate, Marker. In the elimination, she mocked 3DPN's "I'm in the bottom 2" line, and was declared safe. She basically disappeared for the rest of the episode. Votes Trivia * She was the third character made, with Luigi Glove and 3D-Printed Naily being 1st and 2nd. ** Oddly, she hates both of them. * She is one of the two only contestants ever to get 0 votes, with the other being Marker. * Inhaler is the only canonically lesbian character. * Asthma Inhaler has been in the bottom two three times. * She is the last character to be eliminated before the merge. References See also Category:GARLIC Category:Team A Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Eliminated Category:Contestants